


【瞳耀外传】 狼的传说.十八

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Relationships: 白羽瞳；展耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【瞳耀外传】 狼的传说.十八

（十八）  
“可是你父母的仇呢？”老族长问他

“我亲生爸妈又不是被展耀所杀，不能因为火锋是他弟弟，就把这笔帐算在他头上啊？”白羽瞳清醒的很

“理是这个理！可是，我是怕你有心结啊，这也是蓝焰所担心的！”老族长又道

“您放心，我不是小孩子了，是非黑白我分得很清楚！”白羽瞳道

“那就好！你从小到大，想做的事我从来都没有反对过，就按你想的做吧！”老族长笑着道

“您同意了，谢谢您！~mua!”为表达真挚的谢意，白小爷亲了老族长一口，然后就在他嫌弃的目光中继续道“对了，我还有最后一个问题。我和展耀结婚您不反对吧？顺便说一嘴，就是您反对也没用，我这辈子就认定他了！”白羽瞳打算趁热打铁

“……你孩子还真是得寸进尺啊！”老族长白胡子又开始翘起来了，他瞪了白羽瞳一眼，道“再说了，蓝焰说他还没同意呢！”

“他肯定会同意的，毕竟我这么好这么帅，是吧？”洋洋自得的某狼道

“别臭美了！就算我不反对，你们两个大男人要在一起生活，想过别人怎么看吗？若是你爸妈地下有知，说不定会托梦来骂我！”老族长摇头

“只要您同意了就好！放心吧，爸妈那边我会在梦里跟他们解释的！还有，我会告诉他们，展耀他真的是一个很温柔很温柔的人，他还特别喜欢我，对我好的不得了！当然了，我也特别喜欢他。我觉得啊，从我小时候看见他的第一眼起，就爱上他了！”  
白羽瞳说起心上人来，眼睛都亮闪闪的（其实是发出花痴的光芒）

“哎哟哟，行了快打住吧！我老头子的牙都快给你酸掉了！臭小鬼，情话还是留着对你心上人说吧，以你的厚脸皮程度，估计很快就能得偿所愿了！我要睡觉了，不是你老说熬夜长皱纹吗？”  
咳！这傻小子的魂都跟着展耀走了，没出息呀没出息，老族长决定闭眼睡大觉，眼不见心不烦

“你皱纹都那么多，也不在乎再多长几条了！展耀他还有很多优点，我还没告诉您呢……”白羽瞳不依不饶，去晃已经睁不开眼睛的白胡子老头儿，最后收获了三个烟袋锅子的物理攻击后终于消停了

展耀站在这棵快死的老梅树下已经很久了，梅树的叶子和花瓣几乎都掉光了，在寒风中形单影只更显得凄凉。

展耀跃上树梢，将枝头上最后一片红梅花瓣摘下来放进嘴里……竟品出了一丝苦涩味！

已经三天了，白羽瞳没有回寒园！这时展耀才意识到，他竟然不知道白羽瞳的联系方式。他不喜欢用手机，大多数情况下，别人都是通过骆海联系他的。不过即使他现在有手机，恐怕也没勇气主动打给白羽瞳，该说些什么？二十年前发生的那一切，大狼会体谅自己吗？

一百多年以来，展耀头一次觉得心里空落落的，头一次浑浑噩噩不知该做什么！就这些整整在寒园待了三天。

天都黑了，展耀才慢慢转身回到别墅里，灯也未开，在黑暗中他上了二楼进了书房，将身体陷在沙发里闭上了眼睛。

不知过了多久，什么声音一遍遍响了起来，是骆海的手机！展耀猛然惊醒，下楼冲向骆海房间，那天骆海走时什么也没带，手机居然还有电，上面显示的是一个陌生号码，打了有十二遍！

展耀有些忐忑的看了闪烁的屏幕半天，才接通了电话。

未等他说话，白羽瞳爽朗的声音立刻传了过来“耀！是你吗？”

“是......是我！”

“你怎么才接电话？”

“啊！？”

“咳，算了，你没在寒园吗？”

“在......啊！”

“那快给我开大门啊，冻死我了都......”

后面的话展耀没听到，手机“啪”的脱了手，人已经瞬移到了寒园的大门口，果然看到白羽瞳站在一辆皮卡车旁焦急的向里面张望着。

白羽瞳一看到展耀出现就马上奔了过来，抓住他的手道“耀，你在干嘛？睡着了？按门铃也不应，按车喇叭也不应，我还以为出了事，差点要报警了！幸好我手机里存了骆海的号码，想着试一下，要不然都不知道怎么找你！”

展耀没说话，发了一会愣，突然就上前紧紧抱住了白羽瞳。他也不知道自己这是怎么了，反正就是太渴望白羽瞳身上的气息了，那种特别温暖贴心的感觉，只有抱紧小色狼才能让自己觉得踏实。

意识到展耀此刻的复杂心情，白羽瞳便也不说话了，也把那个微凉的人紧紧搂在怀里，柔声道“怎么，想我了？”

“......嗯”好半天展耀才含糊不清的应了一声。

白羽瞳忍着笑，故意道“哟！也不知道是谁，三天前走得毅然决然的，这会儿怎么变成苦盼情郎的小媳妇儿了？”

“胡说什么！”展耀一把推开他，脸腾的就红了

“好了好了，咱们进去吧，外面太冷了！”展耀这一推自然没什么力度，白羽瞳只是歪头看着他

“哦！”展耀按下大门启动按钮，正待往里走。

白羽瞳一把拉住了他，道“去哪儿啊？上车！”

展耀上了皮卡的副驾驶，两人将车开进了寒园，展耀回头看了一眼货厢，问“车上拉的什么啊？”

“梅苗啊，还有花盆花土基肥什么的。不是答应你要给你移栽梅树的吗？这两天一直在选苗择枝，我和你说，这个移栽也是有讲究的，得挑特别强壮的1~2年生苗才行啊！”白羽瞳道

“......”

“怎么又不说话？”白羽瞳把皮卡车停到仓库前，才道“现在其不是嫁接的最好时候，应该在春季或秋季。不过我怕老梅树死了你难过，所以就带了些适合盆栽的品种，咱们可以种在室内！”

“大狼......”展耀眼眶有些发红

“……”白羽瞳故意没应声。心道：我媳妇儿怎么能这么温柔呢，一点点儿好都能让他感动成这样！

看着心上人明显清减的脸庞，和乌黑却有星星在闪耀的眸子，白羽瞳心顿时软的不得了，他用手捧着展耀两颊，慢慢凑过去吻上了他的唇……这种时候，别的话都是多余的，只有紧贴在一起颤动的热吻才是最重要的！

“唔……等，等一下，我有话要……唔”展耀气喘吁吁的挣扎着

“什么话明天再说！”白羽瞳说完这句话，迅速堵住了他的嘴

“……”展耀似乎还想再说什么，但是最终在白羽瞳热烈的攻势下，还是选择放弃了。

两人收拾好梅苗回了别墅，刚进一楼的门就又搂在一起，直吻到二楼卧室门口时，双方的上衣都被扯得歪歪扭扭的，展耀被白羽瞳推挤到墙边，小色狼急不可耐解开他的皮带，将裤子褪到展耀膝盖下，半蹲下来，伸出舌头去舔舐展耀内裤前逐渐凸起的部位！

“等，等一下！”展耀惊呼一声，腿软的几乎顺墙滑倒。

“又怎么了？我都憋了好几天了！耀，我们做吧！”白羽瞳抬起头，眼神炽热让人无法拒绝。

“……”展耀虽然也被他挑拨的兴奋不已，却还努力保持一份清明，趁机提出要求“那这次你得让我在上面！”

原来是想反攻啊！白羽瞳眼珠一转，道“这样吧！咱俩比划一下，凭真本事来决定谁上谁下？”

“比就比！怕你啊！”展耀想也不想就应了

两人面对面站着，脱掉了所有累赘的衣裤，就这样赤身裸体的看着彼此。

白羽瞳皮肤是健康的小麦色，肩宽体阔，健背劲腰，如同雕塑般标准的倒三角体型，八块结实的腹肌在暗橘色的灯光照耀下，好像抹了油一样条理分明，顺着人鱼线收到身下那团浓密的耻毛中，胯下的大家伙早就生机勃勃的挺了起来，涨得红彤彤的筋络暴起，不知羞耻的指向展耀。

前两次，展耀也没仔细打量过白羽瞳的身体，如今这一眼看过去只觉得眼皮直跳。心惊道：他到底是吃什么长这么大的？怪不得做一次自己腰就要疼个两三天，不行，这次可一定要翻身才行！

看着展耀那又惊讶又羡慕的眼神，白小爷心里别提多美了！他嘚瑟的挺了挺胯，晃了晃沉甸甸的大家伙道“怎么，眼热了？”

展耀赶快撇开头，颇不服气的道“……谁没有啊！”

展耀的身体虽没白羽瞳那样健硕，但他肌肉匀称，皮肤白皙细腻，更显得胸膛上的两个小凸起红艳艳的，像是熟透了等人品尝的果子。他腰细腿长，胯下之物自然比不得白羽瞳粗大，却也是颜色粉嫩，形状漂亮。直看得白小爷喉结滚动，呼吸急促，肾上腺素打着口哨一路往上飙！

展耀让他那带钩子的眼神看得有些不好意思，嘴上却故意道“你就打算这么一直看着吗？”

“当然不！”话音未落，白羽瞳如恶狼扑食一般冲上来，展耀微微一笑，轻松避开他的进攻，一个瞬移便到了他的身后，抬腿便照着那个饱满结实的屁股来了一脚。

白羽瞳被他踹得一个踉跄，却迅速转身，出手如电一把抓住展耀再次踢过来的脚踝，道“你耍赖，不准用异能的！”

“你又没说清楚，怎么就不能用的......你你你，你放开我！”展耀单脚支地，使了半天劲也没把脚从白羽瞳手中抽出来，不由得急了。

白羽瞳爱死了他这七分恼火三分嗔怨的模样，嘴角一勾，手中一用力，硬是将人拉到怀里，故意在他耳边哑着声音道“那我就不客气了！”

展耀的耳垂有些发红，不知是臊得还是被热气熏的，干脆一低头吭哧一口，狠狠咬在白羽瞳的肩头上，趁对方一皱眉，双手向外一撑，竟然挣脱了白羽瞳的禁锢，身体迅速向后退去。

这次白羽瞳没再给他机会，眼看展耀人就要退到墙角了，脚下却突然腾空，一只热呼呼的大手已经揽住他的窄腰将他抱了起来！

好嘛！他又被抓回白羽瞳怀里了！

“你…….唔”展耀回头刚一张口，就被一个无比热烈的吻给堵住了！

白羽瞳的舌头不由分说挤进了展耀嘴里，拼命搜刮他口中残余的空气，并将怀中人身体转向自己，一条腿强势楔进对方双腿之间，用自己硕大的家伙摩擦着展耀那半勃的东西，双手则抓住他弹性十足的臀瓣大力揉搓着。

“嗯嗯......”展耀呼吸困难，整个人被迫骑在了白羽瞳的一条大腿上，一只脚悬空，只能用另一只脚保持平衡！他双手攀着对方厚实的臂膀，用唇舌回应着那个处于亢奋状态的年轻狼人。

两人上半身紧紧贴在一起，彼此用那物互相顶撞着，摩擦着，似乎也要分出个高低上下！

不知过了多久，一阵眩目的白光过后，展耀首先释放出来，他眼神飘忽，在快感的宣泄中站立不稳，几乎要跌倒。

白羽瞳却忍着没射，搂着展耀的腰一个转身将他按在墙上，在对方挺翘的臀部上拍了一巴掌，再次用一条腿从后面楔进展耀双腿之间！

“啊！”展耀发出一声不满的惊呼，两条胳膊也被白羽瞳制住按在两侧，胸前紧贴着凉凉的墙壁，双腿更是羞耻的大开着，整个人呈大字型被白羽瞳摁在了墙上！

白羽瞳乘胜追击，将自己又硬又烫的东西拼命往展耀臀沟里挤，不过顶到入口处他却忽然停了下来，只是在臀瓣间轻轻研磨着。用撩弄的口气问“怎么样，认输了吧？”

展耀被他磨得心里忽上忽下的，双腿一阵阵发软，胯下刚刚射过的东西又开始抬起头来，直直的抵在墙上，他不由得扭头喝道“费话少说！磨蹭什么呢？你能不能快点……”

“......”白羽瞳：呦呵，居然被嫌弃了！

说实话白羽瞳刚才差点就破门而入了！不过一想起前两次，展耀都让他折腾的死去活来，他就不忍心了！自己的尺寸毕竟异于常人，当时更是被药性和欲望冲昏了头脑，也没做润滑就硬闯进去，一度将展耀的穴口撑破至流血！

虽然媳妇有强大的自愈力，但白羽瞳可不舍得再次弄伤他！他一边亲吻着那张喋喋不休的薄唇，一边用硕大继续磨着粉嫩的入口，然后腾出一只手去翻自己丢在旁边的裤子！

嘿嘿，幸好他早有准备！今天来寒园前，白羽瞳可是特意去买了必需品的，他从裤兜里掏出一管润滑油来，咬开盖子，挤了大半管塞入展耀的穴口，然后又在自己的家伙上抹了些，便急不可耐的顶了进去，还是着急了！

“你……慢点！”展耀的头蓦地往后一仰，太疼了！差点让白羽瞳这一下当场给撞晕过去！这头小色狼，光抹了些润滑油，也不扩张一下，就这样横冲直撞的顶进来，这是准备要他的老命吗？

“耀！你怎么还是这么紧？”白羽瞳刚冲进半个头部就被卡住了，他强忍着一插到底的冲动，抱着展耀贴在他汗渍渍的后背上急喘着问道。

“……”展耀也很难受，后穴被涨得满满的，前面刚刚抬头的东西顿时打了蔫软下来，硬给疼的！

白羽瞳看见展耀的鬓角上流下了汗水，本就没什么血色的脸更白了，吓得白小爷不敢硬往里冲了，可是也不能停在这里吧！

于是白羽瞳缓缓的摆动胯部慢慢舒张着展耀的小穴，一只手从他腋下穿过去，去揉搓他胸前已经挺起的红色果实，另一只手则将展耀软下来的东西包住，随着自己顶弄的节奏轻轻撸动。

“……嗯，嗯！”不知过了多久，展耀半阖着眼，浓密的睫毛轻轻颤动着，唇中溢出低呤声，一种通体酥麻的感觉从两人连接处传到了他的四肢百髓。展耀倚在白羽瞳怀里，两手反抓着白羽瞳的臀侧肌肉，竭力放松自己。

白羽瞳即使看不到展耀的正脸，也能从对方逐渐放松的身体感受到展耀对他完全的信任和交付，这更让白羽瞳爱意愈浓，一低头，再次衔住那一抹淡色的唇，身下顶弄的动作开始快了起来。

展耀尽力配合他的节奏，不一会儿，白羽瞳大半个家伙就顺利没入展耀的体内，润滑油滴滴答答的顺着两人的交合处流了下来，空气中充满了淫靡的味道。

接下来，不知道白羽瞳顶到了哪一处，展耀骤然弓起身子，眼角发红，失声大叫了出来！

白羽瞳眼前一亮，腰部蓄力，开始向那处敏感地狠命顶去，直顶得展耀眼前一阵阵发黑，泪水止不住的奔涌出来，他的叫声越来越大越来越失控，身子也拼命扭动挣扎着，无奈双臂被白羽瞳钳住，将他牢牢钉在身下逃脱不得。

就这样，展耀被白羽瞳带着冲上了一个又一个顶峰，极度的快感中他射出了第二次，白色的浊液全都喷在贴着蓝色花纹的墙纸上，像开了一朵朵妖娆的花！

白羽瞳随即狠狠箍住展耀的胸膛，将自己的精华一滴不剩的射进他体内，展耀身体狂抖个不停，刚刚窒息般的高潮差点让他在那一刹失去所有意识，身下就被甬道内突然冲进的热流刺激的再次昂起头，因为刚刚才射过，只能倔强的往外吐出几滴浊液！

白羽瞳拥着心爱的人吻了一会儿，待两人余韵渐渐消失，才慢慢从展耀身体里退了出来。

展耀立刻像条失水的鱼儿一样大口喘着气，浑身湿漉漉的往下滑去，白羽瞳身子一低，将他抱在怀里，大步走进浴室，再将展耀缓缓放到浴缸里。

蒸腾的热汽中，展耀浑身无力，只能侧过身子，一条腿虚虚的搭在内侧的缸沿上，全程闭着眼背对着白羽瞳，任他清理自己的后面。

虽然白羽瞳已经很小心的抠弄了，但是高潮后的身体太敏感，尤其当那些液体从肿胀的小穴里流出来时，还是让展耀有种失禁的羞耻感，恨不得将脸整个埋到身体里。

白羽瞳看他连同耳朵脖子都红了起来，忍不住想逗他，便道“耀，干嘛不吭声，很疼吗？”

“......”展耀说不出话来，干脆咬着下唇装死。

清洗干净后的某人已经睁不开眼睛，被白羽瞳擦干身体裹上浴巾抱回大床，这边刚拉开被子，那边展耀就钻进里面窝成一团不动了。

*肿么办？展耀又一次反攻失败了~~~


End file.
